Harry Potter and the Best Sleepover Ever
by JohnTankly
Summary: Harry Potter and crew have a weekly sleepover in the room of requirement. Some pretty fun stuff goes down. Most of it not suitable for children! Disclaimer: I own none of these characters! Let me know if you have any suggestions! Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Best Sleepover Ever

Chapter one:

Harry and Hermione were walking hand and hand towards the room of requirement. "You nervous?" Hermione questioned. "Only that you'll get mad," Percy countered. "I don't want tonight to hurt our relationship." Hermione laughed at him and slapped him playfully on the shoulder. "Even if you do make me mad, which I doubt, it wouldn't hurt our relationship. I'll just get revenge next week!" They were on their way to the weekly sleepover in the room of requirement that Cho had started recently. Ron told Harry it was a lot of fun, and he meant the really fun kind of fun. Ron also said he wasn't allowed to tell Harry details, so if he wanted to know more, he'd have to come to the next one. Harry was tempted not to invite Hermione, but then he learned that she'd been going for three weeks so he figured they'd arrive together. "What kind of stuff do they do at these 'sleepovers'? Ron has hinted that it gets pretty interesting, but he hasn't told me what really goes down." Harry asked impatiently. "You'll have to wait and see for yourself!" Hermione smirked.

*one hour later*

They had just finished watching a movie when Cho stood up. "Who's down for some truth or dare?" She yelled out with a grin. "Rules are this: only the person dared, or asked a truth can turn down a dare or truth, and if they do, the accuser gets to pick a secondary dare or truth that they HAVE to do, or be kicked out. So, you might not want to turn down dares and truths, it can be risky" Harry's jaw dropped open. "I think I understand what happens at these sleepovers now…" Hermione giggled "I'll go first!" Ron offered. "Okay, truth or dare!" Harry challenged. Ron puffed out his chest like he was a superhero. "Dare!" Ron yelled enthusiastically. "I dare you and Cho to go do seven minutes of heaven in the closet!" Harry chuckled. A closet that looked more like a port-a-potty appeared in the corner of the room. "Well, what do you say?" Ron had an evil grin as he looked at Cho. "Fine...Just, keep it in your pants!" Ron blushed and hurried to the closet. They were just about to close the closet door when Harry called "Wait! I forgot something! You have to do it naked!" Cho groaned but Ron smiled. "So much for keeping it in my pants eh?" They closed the closet door and began to strip, with their backs to each other. They both bent over to pull their pants down at the same time and they bumped butts and both almost fell over. "This isn't gonna work, we're gonna have to face each other," Cho muttered. "Fine with me!" They were both now in their underwear. "Damn…" Ron whistled. "Alright alright I get it!" Cho was very flustered. "Erm, can you just, uh… Like, close your eyes or something?" Cho requested as Ron dropped his boxers, making his already semi-erect dick spring up. "Seriously, we're going to be making our for seven minutes. Naked. I'm gonna be able to sneak a peak whenever I want… Just get naked already..." Cho gave him a dirty look but realized Ron was gonna see her naked no matter what, so she dropped her panties. "You don't have to drool…" She teased, she decided she wasn't gonna be embarrassed, and that she was just gonna have fun instead. She then removed her bra releasing her B cup breasts. Ron licked his lips. "We're only kissing for seven minutes. Don't get any ideas." Cho grinned. They cracked open the door to drop their clothing outside to prove they were naked. "Time starts now" Hermione called out to them. Ron was now fully erect looking at Cho's smooth, soft skin and nice perky tits. Ron stepped towards Cho and pressed their lips together. Cho pressed back and reached her hand around the back of his head and started running her fingers through his hair. Ron rested one hand on her cheek, and the other on her hip. Cho reached down and moved his hand from her hip to her butt. Ron broke away from the kiss. "I thought you told me not to get any ideas!" He mentioned confused. "I did, that doesn't mean that _I_ can't get any ideas!" She smiled and shoved their heads back together. Ron started to squeeze Cho's ass gently. Causing a faint moan to erupt from her lips. Cho stroked Ron's chest and glanced down at his massive 8' member. She smiled and moved her hand from his hair, and grabbed his cock. Ron jumped a little bit when she got so frisky so quickly. He got harder immediately. Cho broke off from the kiss and got down onto her knees. "oh hell yes" Ron groaned as Cho licked the tip of his rock hard dick. Ron reached down and grabbed one of Cho's tits. Cho could feel herself getting wet. "Lie on your back!" Cho commanded. Ron had never heard her so fierce, so he didn't dare question her. He laid down on his back and looked up at her questioningly. She turned around and squatted down on his face, then transitioned to lying on her stomach on top of him. "Lick!" She ordered. "You don't have to ask me twice!" Ron licked Cho's dripping wet pussy. Cho moaned as she began to give Ron a blowjob. "Are we seriously 69'ing? I've never done this before! This is awesome!" Ron seemed beside himself with joy. "Yeah yeah shut up and lick" Cho laughed. _Holy shit his cock is huge. And ooohhh he's good with his tongue!_ Cho was already close to cumming. Ron was very forcibly shoving his tongue deep into her pussy now, and he was making sure to give her clit a lick here and there too. Cho wasn't doing so bad herself, she was using her mouth and hands simultaneously to give Ron the time of his life. "Ohhhh, I- I'm-I'm gonna-" Ron stammered. "Me too," They came together, both of their faces were now covered in each others cum. Right as they came, Harry opened the door. "Your time is-oh, WOAH! Um, you guys have a little bit of fun?" "Ahh!" Cho screamed embarrassed and used her wand to flash her clothes back onto her body, her face clean as well. She got up and ran back to the group. Ron was still laying on his back in the closet with his cock pointed straight up. "Best seven minutes ever!" Ron mumbled lethargically. "Um, put your pants back on none of us want to see that…" Harry laughed. "ACTUALLY," Hermione called out "our policy is if you do more than the dare said to, than you have to stay naked for the rest of the night… Plus I kinda wanna keep looking at that massive cock…." Hermione blushed. "Hey!" Harry grouched. "Oh don't get your panties in a twist. I'm sure you're gonna fuck another girl tonight, so get over it. What happens at the sleepover, stays at the sleepover!" Harry pointed his middle finger at her jokingly and went and sat back down beside her. "Okay! Who's next?" Cho asked the group. Before anyone could answer she said "Ginny! Truth or dare?" Cho smiled as she looked at Ginny. Ginny looked terrified, this was her first time at these sleepovers. "Er... um. Truth!" She nodded, trying to act confident. "Okay, how many times have you masturbated thinking about Harry?" Cho giggled. "You bitch!" Ginny turned bright red. "Whatever call me names later, but answer the question first." Cho had a smug look on her face. "I hate you. But….uh. I've kinda lost count by now. When I was little, like when I first met Harry, I did it every day. The first time I ever masturbated was the day I met Harry. But um, yeah. For a couple years it was daily. So I don't know how many times…" Ginny hid her face with her hands. "Good, good! Follow up question: When did you masturbate to him most recently?" Cho stared Ginny down. "I don't have to answer that!" Ginny turned even more red. "NEW RULE!" Hermione said "Each person gets to ask one follow up question per sleepover. So yes Ginny, you DO have to answer" Hermione laughed maniacally. "Fuck all of you!" Ginny giggled. "If you insist!" Harry smiled and pretended to start unbuttoning his pants. "Very funny Harry. Now Ginny, answer!" Hermione insisted. "Fine fine fine. Sorry Hermione. But uh, it was this morning actually. Last night I accidentally walked in on Harry in the shower, and uh, he was a little bit hard. And I couldn't stop thinking about it…" Ginny was getting wet again just thinking about it. "That's right! She fingered herself thinking about my boner! Suck it!" Harry taunted. "If you insist!" Ginny laughed and started crawling towards Harry. "You weren't dared to, so that's against the rules!" Hermione was a little unhappy with Ginny and Harry having a flirty moment. "Well like you said Hermione, i'm probably gonna fuck a girl besides you tonight, so, don't worry about it!" Hermione scowled but didn't argue. "Okay, George, truth or dare!" Ginny asked before it could possibly escalate. "Dare! I'm not scared!" George insisted defiantly. "Oh really? Okay, then I dare for you and Katie (Bell) to get naked and for her to sit on your lap for the rest of the night!" Ginny gave George a smile knowing that was the girl George had a crush on. George turned stark white. "But, um. I don't want to." George muttered. "Okay, then I get to pick a dare that you HAVE to do. And trust me, you don't want that." Ginny gave George a look like she meant business. George's eyes got huge. "Okay! I'll do it! Sorry Katie!" George stood up and started to pull his pants down. "Oh don't apologize, I've wanted in those pants for a while now!" She waved her wand and they were both suddenly naked. George turned from white to red in an instant as he saw Katie's perfect perky DD tits. Every guy in the room got a little bit hard. Hermione grabbed Harry's member caused him to flinch. George now had a raging boner that looked like it was about 10" "Holy shit George!" Cho couldn't help but exclaim. "I agree, that's seriously the biggest cock I've ever seen!" Katie was now also bright red. "Well, come on, sit down!" George had his swagger back now that he knew Katie liked him back. Katie walked up to him and turned around and bent over, sticking her ass right in George's face. Then she sat down careful to grab his dick and point it upwards towards his belly button so they wouldn't accidentally have sex. Not like she would mind, but still, it wasn't part of the dare. She sat down and she could feel his member throb underneath her. She was insanely wet from it, and george knew it. It was now George's turn to ask somebody, and he had an idea. "Katie, truth or dare?" She knew he had something up his sleeve. "Dare?" She wasn't sure what he was thinking. "I dare you to pick one guy from this room to fuck right here right now in the middle of the room!" Katie blushed. "Not much of a question is it, so I pick you george." He got an evil grin and pick her up off of his lap and then slammed her back down immediately, forcing her down onto his dick. "OH MY FUCK" Katie screamed in ecstasy. She soon got over the sudden rush of pleasure and they got into a great rhythm. Katie's perfect tits were bouncing up and down with every stroke. Every person in the room was horny because of it. "Is there a rule against getting naked just for the hell of it?" Harry asked. "Nope, getting naked is always suggested." Hermione answered. Harry got naked and threw his clothing off to the side, his rock hard cock now pointing at the sky. With how horny Katie and George were, it didn't take long for them both to finish. They were both so exhausted that George never pulled his dick out of Katie. So now they were just sitting there with his flaccid dick still inside of her. Katie looked over and saw Hermione eyed Harry's massive member, so she decided to do her a favor. Sort of. "Hermione, truth or dare?" Katie grinned evilly. Thinking it was a safer bet she chose truth. "Besides Harry, how many guys have you fucked, and how many have been while you've been dating?" Hermione's eyes got wide. "Nope, not answering. I'll do whatever else you can think of!" Hermione didn't care what it was. But she probably should have. "Oh really? Okay then, I dare you and Harry to go fuck in the restricted section of the library, without the invisibility cloak!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Now it was Harry's turn to be shocked. "But...Filch will either kill us or rape us!" But Harry wasn't allowed to turn down the dare, as he wasn't the one dared, and Hermione would be kicked out if she didn't do it. "Sorry Harry, we have to do it. Besides, i'm itching for that cock!" Nobody besides Hermione had even realized Harry had gotten naked, because they were focused on Katie and George. "Damn Harry! You're almost as big as George!" Katie turned red again. "And to think I turned down that cock... I never should have broken up with you..." Cho muttered under her breath getting a glare from Hermione. "Let's just get this done and over with! At least we don't have to do it in front of everybody else." Hermione sighed. "Oh, you think we won't watch? Trust me, we're coming too!" Ginny insisted. Everyone followed Harry and Hermione to the library, George and Katie were still naked. "Okay, we're gonna need a couple people on lookout duty!" Hermione requested. Ron and Cho volunteered as neither of them wanted to see Harry and Hermione get it on. They went into the back of the restricted section to try and keep the inevitable sounds as muffled as possible. The rest of the group stood a couple feet away. Hermione seemed a little hesitant, so Harry made the first move. His dick had gotten a little bit soft so he used a little magic to get himself hard again, except he accidentally made himself bigger too, he was now at a stunning 11" in length. "I am one lucky lady!" Hermione said in awe. "Come on your turn, show me the goods!" Harry laughed and pulled Hermione's shirt over her head. Hermione's massive but perky DDD tits popped out. They looked nowhere near that size when her shirt was on. "What? How?" George asked, getting hard again. "Magic! Who would have guessed? I don't need every guy in Hogwarts drooling over me when they're supposed to be learning!" Hermione giggled. "Now shut up and let me fuck harry!" She lept into Harry's arms knocking him a little off balance and sending a couple of books flying off the shelves. Harry lifted her up and set her back down on his throbbing member causing her to cry out in a mixture of pain and sweet pleasure. Harry lifted her up and dropped her again and again, forcing himself deeper and deeper inside of her until he had his entire 11" inside of her and she was screaming. How they hadn't been caught already nobody knew, but it was such a mesmerizing scene nobody was going to tell them to be quiet. Harry set Hermione down only so he could change positions. He faced her up against a bookshelf and started to fuck her from behind. Ginny was so turned on watching her love fuck Hermione that she couldn't help but start to finger herself. She looked around her and saw Katie also fingering herself and George slowly stroke his cock too. Harry was nearing climax and he could tell hermione just reached hers so he wanted to do something he's never done before. He forced Hermione to lay down on her back and he straddled her stomach, facing her chest and face. He started to titty fuck her, and get a blow job at the same time. It didn't take very long for him to cum doing this. He used magic to clean up so Filch wouldn't notice a mess and they all sprinted back to the room of requirement, dicks and boobs bouncing the whole way. It was Hermione's turn to ask somebody. "Cho, truth or dare?" Cho picked dare. "I dare you to choose one guy and one girl in here to have a threesome with. With the others watching you." Cho grinned. "Easy! Harry, and Katie." Katie jumped up off of George's lap all excited. "I get to fuck probably the two biggest dicks in Hogwarts in the same night! Score!" George scowled. "No loyalty…" Katie turned around, bent over and grabbed George's cock. "This is still my best friend. Me fucking other guys is a sleepover only thing. Don't worry!" She got back up and walked over to Harry. "You ready?" "Well, after that romp with Hermione, not really, but, let's do it!" Harry and Katie were already naked, so it was only Cho that needed to get undressed. She did so rather quickly. As she was quite horny, and ready to get her brains fucked out by Harry's massive member. Harry laid down on his back and beckoned the two ladies. He positioned Cho at his crotch, so she could blow him, and he put Katie above his face so he could eat her out. "You guys can swap when you want." Then he drove his tongue as deep into Katie as he could, taking her by surprise. Then Cho surprised him by deep throating almost his entire member. This chain of oral went on for a couple minutes before the girls swapped. Katie was even better at blowjobs than Cho, getting Harry's entire 11" cock into her mouth. Nobody had ever done this before so Harry almost came on the spot. Harry got both the girls up and fucked them one by one. He started with Cho, with Cho on her back and Harry plowing her from on top of her, with Katie fingering herself off to the side. Harry was able to get his entire length inside of Cho with each stroke, absolutely drilling her g-spot. Cho came within a minute. She was exhausted after the brutal fucking so Cho went to bed. "Your turn" Harry looked at Katie, somehow still as hard as rock. Katie scrambled on top of him cowgirl style to give him a great view of her tits while they slowly fucked. Harry was tired so he didn't have the ferocity that he had with Cho, but he still had enough energy to give her some fun. After a few minutes they both came and collapsed to the floor. Katie sat up "Okay since Cho went to bed, i'll ask for her. Ginny truth or dare?" Ginny was ready to be pleasured so she chose dare. "I dare you to fuck Harry with Hermione sitting right next to you." Harry sighed with exhaustion but Ginny looked super excited. Hermione grumbled as she walked over and sat next to Harry. Ginny ran over and whispered in Harry's ear "I know you're tired, so i'll do all the work, just make lots of noise, I wanna make Hermione jealous." Harry didn't have to fake pleasure noises. Ginny was bouncing and sliding and fucking so fast and so hard Harry came within a few minutes. Harry said he could barely stand, so he went to bed, Ginny went to bed as well. Leaving Katie, Ron, Hermione, and George. George woke up from an apparent nap and said "I don't remember people going to sleep. But there's not really enough of us for truth or dare anymore, so, is everyone down for a foursome?" Nobody objected. Hermione looked at Ron and said "I see how you look at me. Well today is your lucky day. I didn't like how much Harry enjoyed fucking your sister, so I want you to fuck me till we pass out. I want to tell Harry stories that will make him jealous. Ron looked at her in shock, then that shock turned into a smirk. "I can help with that!" George offered. Katie decided she didn't really care to join in a foursome, it felt weird. So she went to sleep too. Hermione looked at the two guys walking towards her and she was a little scared. George was rock hard again and his 10" member looked ready for action. Ron's 8" cock was harder than she'd ever seen it. Then she remembered the sounds she heard Harry make when Ginny was riding him and she decided she was ready for whatever they had for her. Ron whispered into George's ear and George grinned in a way he only does when he has a scheme. Ron beckoned for Hermione to come suck his dick as he lay on the floor. She was on her elbows and knees sucking his cock with her ass in the air. George snuck up behind her and starting fucking her from behind as she sucked Ron's throbbing member. _Damn, these weasley boys seem to have experience. But they never leave home besides hogwarts. So unless they're fucking Gin-_ Hermione realized how they were getting experience and almost gasped. She knew she'd have to work her realization into the sleepovers eventually, but she just didn't know when. But until then she was going to give Ron the best blowjob of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

All throughout the next week people were talking about the sex noises they heard coming from the library. Filch was furious. They almost cancelled the sleepover for the week, but decided to do it anyways. This week they weren't playing truth or dare. They were playing Would You Rather, with a twist. Cho announced the new game. "Okay guys, this week is different. I've decided that instead of Truth or Dare, we're going to play Would you Rather. But here's the catch. You're given two sexual things that you have to choose which one you'd rather do. And you have to actually do the one that you choose! So because it's my idea, i'll go first!" George had an idea "Cho, would you rather stay naked for the rest of the night, or have Ron eat you out while you whisper Harry's name?" Cho gave him the finger and laughed. "I'll get naked for the night thanks." Cho stripped down naked revealing her B cup tits and shaved pussy to everybody. "Nice!" Ron high-fived George. "Okay Ron, if you wanna play that way! Would you rather give George a hand job or streak around the school. From here, to the doorway to Gryffindor room, back to here." Cho knew Ron would have to streak. "Come on! You know only one of those options is something I would ever do! That's not fair!" Ron protested. "Well then I guess the decision is made for you. I never made a rule against it!" "Fuck you Cho. Fuck you." Ron started getting undressed. Ron was already hard so his 8" dick stuck up in the air. "Remembering our seven minutes from last week are we?" Cho chided. "Maybe!" Ron blushed and took off running. Harry was about to start running behind him to confirm he did what he was supposed to when Hermione waved her wand and the image of Ron running through the halls naked appeared in the air. "Woah how'd you do that?!" Harry wondered in awe. "Caught a glimpse of this spell when we were fucking in the library last week. Came in handy!" It never failed to amaze Harry how much Hermione liked to read, and learn. He was fucking her senseless in that library, but she still took to time to read out of one of the books! They all laughed when nearly headless nick found Ron sprinting through the school, dick bouncing up and down. A few minutes later Ron made it back to the room panting and sweaty, no longer erect. "Done," Ron said "I hate you guys by the way. Ginny would you rather let me titty fuck you, or go and give Draco a blowjob?" Ginny gasped and Hermione smiled knowing her suspicions were correct. "Well considering Draco is a pig, I think i'll let you fuck my tits, as weird as it is!" Hermione cleared her throat. "Is it really that weird for you? Your brothers are seemingly very experienced at sex stuff, and they definitely didn't get all that experience at hogwarts. And they don't go anywhere other than hogwarts. So it must be at home that they get experience. And uh, you're the girl at home. So I have a feeling you've done this before..." Hermione looked at the Weasley's wondering how they'd react. All three of them were bright red. "We get bored sometimes…" George mumbled. "Knew it. Well, it was only a matter of time until the group figured it out. Anyways, get on with it!" Ginny was still bright red but she got undressed and laid on her back and waited for Ron. Ron jumped on top of her already hard again. He rested his dick between her tits and then squeezed them together and then started thrusting. After about a minute, he stopped and stood up. "Why are you stopping?!" Ginny grumped. "I was enjoying that!" Ron grinned. "Gotta save my juices for later!" Ron sat down next to Cho and put his arm around her shoulder with his cock still pointed up in the air. Cho couldn't help but stare. "Remembering our seven minutes are we?" Ron laughed. Cho blushed and looked away. "Hermione, would you rather fuck George or me?" Ron pointed at his cock and then at Hermione and then winked. "Um, sorry Ron. We're just friends, so that would be weird. I'm gonna have to go with George." Ron looked sad but George's face lit up. "Sorry Harry, but I can't turn it down, I wasn't the one who was asked. Not like I would turn it down, but whatever!" Harry shrugged. "No worries George. I'd fuck Katie if given the chance." Katie blushed, George nodded and dropped his pants. Hermione looked hesitant to do it. "What are you waiting for Hermione?" George was naked and waiting for her. His 10" cock pulsing and ready to go. "Well...it's just. I've never fucked another guy in front of Harry before." Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh just get naked already Hermione! I fucked a few girls last week and you didn't make a big deal out of it. No big deal." Harry walked over and grabbed her butt. "Just do it!" Hermione sighed and pulled down her skirt and pulled off her sweater. She was wearing a sky blue thong and matching lace bra, which wasn't doing a very good job at containing her massive tits. "Daaaaamn!" George almost started drooling. "You don't look too bad yourself!" Hermione unclasped her bra releasing her tits that were already fighting to get out. George walked up to her and grabbed her boobs, one in each hand and started to kiss her. "This isn't supposed to be romantic. Just a quick fuck…." Harry pointed out. "Suit yourself!" George dropped to his knees and pulled Hermione's thong down. George then stuffed his face up into Hermione's crotch and reached his hands around her and grabbed her butt. _Yup! He's definitely experienced!_ She grabbed the back of his head and shoved it deeper into her crotch. _Holy shit she smells so good._ George was as hard as he'd ever been so he had to get some pleasure of his own. George stood up, and picked Hermione up and flipped her upside down, in a standing 69 position. This had Hermione in the perfect position to deepthroat George's massive cock. She managed to get the whole thing is her mouth, all the way down to the base. George was attacking her clit very aggressively which caused her to moan and hum. The vibrations from her moan on his cock sent shivers down his back. Harry was getting a little turned on. "HOLY SHIT!" Hermione came in George's mouth with a scream. George was getting close himself so he set Hermione down on her hands and knees and got behind her. He positioned his member behind her still dripping pussy and shoved himself inside of her. All 10" in the first thrust. Hermione screamed again. As playful and silly as George was most of the time, he didn't joke around when it came to sex.

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Leave me reviews, or PM me reviews/suggestions if you want. Do you all want me to continue the Ginny and her brothers thing? Or should i not continue that part? Let me know!**


End file.
